Mass Trauma
by Bloodycobra
Summary: S/I. Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them. I guess you could say helping save a galaxy was thrust upon me. Who am I? I am Leo Forde and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Trauma

Chapter One: Prologue

Authors Notes – Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a Mass Effect fiction but not my first time on FF but either way I would love to know what you think, how I can improve my writing style and all that jazz.

Okay guys this story is going to be set around three years before ME1 but it won't take forever to reach ME1 I just want to create a story that I can work with later and make reading it a whole lot better, please stick with it as I do plan to make this story quite long.

With regards to updates I have no clue but I'll try my best while keeping the content fresh and the quality up to a good standard.

Just a little warning I'm from England so I will write how I was taught which is of course the English way (some say the correct way :P). Anyway please let me know what you think and how I can improve. –Cobra

* * *

><p>I used to think I was destined for a normal life, the life where you get out of school with decent grades and scour the earth looking for a decent job to make enough money to survive on. I couldn't have been more wrong.<p>

Here is how I remembered it.

"Dude you should've been there! Becca got totally off her face and..." Rolling my eyes at my mates over enthusiasm of his story that seems to repeat every weekend I decide to end it quickly before I die of boredom.

"She snogged some guy and then was sick everywhere. Is that about right?" Silence was over the phone which I could guess means that I was correct but that's not important as my attention is on playing Call of Duty which is slowly annoying me.

"FUCK OFF! That isn't even possible!" That guy has to be fucking hacking.

"You're playing CoD aren't you?" There was a slight condescending tone...okay not slight it was dripping.

"Better then getting pissed and feeling like shit in the morning. I feel sorry for Tucker having to make sure your asses don't end up in jail." Poor guy stays sober while the rest gets pissed and then has to control them somehow.

"Fuck you, Leo." My eyes narrow in on the screen in front of me as I spot the hacker's avatar standing on the edge of the building above my avatar. Your ass is mine.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I throw my phone to the other side of the room in outrage as the bastard no scopes my avatar for the second time. Absolute bullshit I'd like to see that in real life.

I can feel the throbbing of my blood in my ear so I decided to shut my Xbox off before I blow a vein, getting off of my double bed I stroll across the room and fall back into my large leather chair in front of my computer. Having a dad that works in the stock market pays off quite nicely it seems.

Glancing over at my clock it says ten pm meaning I need a quick shower before some bedtime reading.

* * *

><p>As I enter my bathroom I swear I hear a banging noise outside the back of my house, quickly opening the bathroom window I peer out into the darkness of the night only to see a bin had tipped over, huh must be the wind, I'll tell dad about it after my shower.<p>

Quickly turning on the shower and cleaning myself up after a shitty Friday that involved me getting bored half to death about scripting a computer programme and how Karl Marx founded the idea of Marxism you could say I nearly fell asleep in my classes.

After my shower I briskly dry off before slinging on some clean clothes; a polo shirt, nice pair of black jeans along with some socks and my white trainers. As I walk downstairs I hear some noises "Dad? You there?"

As I reach the bottom of my stairs I receive no answer which is strange as my dad is usually home as he works from home. As I walk down my hallway towards the kitchen I can hear my dog growl rather menacingly.

"Ash! What's gotten into you?" Ash usually is a quiet dog but something seems up with her.

As I round the corner Ash my pet Siberian husky is glaring at the back door teeth bared and crouching down real low ready to pounce.

"There's nothing there Ash, go in the living room and I'll bring your Dental-Stick" raising my voice to a higher pitch at the idea of his favourite treat, what worries me though is that Ash doesn't even react to the idea of his favourite treat.

"Fine." Muttering under my breath I decide to check outside to make the dog happy and save me getting a headache from his incessant growling.

Walking up to the door I slowly reach for the handle, hell watching Saw and other horror films makes me slightly paranoid in the dark especially when my dog is already going ape-shit. Normally the door should be locked but as I pull the handle down the door opens.

What the hell? This door is always locked. Poking my head I quickly check both sides making sure no one is there which no one is but I catch sight of the bin on its side and decide to save time and pick it up now.

As I walk out onto the patio I hear the door slam behind which makes me jump and spin around quickly to see nothing but the door. I'm gonna have a heart attack one of these days thanks to those stupid films.

Once I grab the handle of the bin I hear a metallic noise before a cold press of metal against the back of my head. Oh god I'm getting mugged.

"Very careless of you, Lionel." The voice was definitely feminine but cold and void of emotion. Shit I'm gonna die, Well if this bitch is going to kill me I'm might as well be an ass.

"My name is Leo not Lionel, get right next time bitch." I hear light chuckle behind me which makes me angry that she finds it amusing to piss around.

"Stop laughing and just kill me, that's what it's about isn't it." I hear her chuckle even louder now. What's so fucking funny?

"Ah Leo, I'm not here to kill you" You could've fooled me with that gun pointed at the back of my head. "I'm here to make sure your potential is fully utilised but by the Goddess killing you is the last thing I would want to do."

By the Goddess? Is she some religious nut job? "Look whoever you..." Turning around to face my 'helper' my breath gets caught in my throat.

"I believe you have a saying...Cat caught your tongue hmm?" Looking over her face the distinct feature is her blue skin and the folds of skin where the hair should be.

"Y-you're an A-asari?" The woman just laughs but nods to make sure.

I notice the asari's eyes narrow quickly and the laughing cease which means explanation time. Please let this be a bad dream.

"Leo, I've been watching you for some time now and you don't exactly 'fit in' with the others around you. You are destined for better things than this; you have a larger role to play in life than this. I'm going to give you a chance to fulfil your potential. Come with me and experience a new life or stay here the choice is yours."

I stare blankly for a few seconds, holy shit I've got a chance to go into Mass Effect but...what about my dad? He'll be devastated, all my friends just gone is seconds while I gamble it all just to go into a video game.

"I-I can't...my dad...my friends." I see the asari think for a while before smiling graciously. Maybe this will just blow over.

"I'm sorry Leo." Confusion hits me, surely I should be sorry not her.

"What for?" Suddenly her whole body starts to glow a dark blue colour that envelopes her figure. She isn't. A second later I feel my body become rigid and unable to move. Oh yes I'm screwed.

"I'm sorry Leo, you're needed in another universe more than you are needed here. It's always been you're destiny surely you have felt it. I'm sorry that I have to force this but to if to save my universe means kidnapping you then so be it."

As I look into the asari's eyes on last time in hope that she will release me and leave I see her eyes change to a dark black that I know so well after playing the Mass Effect games.

"Pleas..." any pled I had was instantly cut off by her two words that echoed through my mind.

"**Embrace Eternity!**" I feel every moment of my life being searched through and scrutinised by the asari's work suddenly there is nothing just darkness as my memories have been read through.

"Please forgive me Leo, I only did what was best for my universe. I hope you can understand that in time." How am I going to live? How am I going to stay alive? I have nothing now.

"I can help you there Leo, I have already sent you're details to the alliance as a marine and you have been accepted. Please help my universe as it is also now yours." I feel the dominating control of her brain slip away followed by a dull thumping in my brain.

* * *

><p>As I open my eyes I instantly regret it as light in massive amounts swarm into my eyes making the headache even worse but as my eyes adjust to the light the main thing that takes my attention are the large four arms that stretch for miles. As I look around I see turians skulk past giving me strange glares along with salarians and other asari walking around.<p>

Great I have job in the alliance and I'm stuck on the fucking citadel, great thinking asari women! As my eyesight drifts around the small sector I am in my eye is drawn to a large sign above a door.

'Alliance Registration Office'

Better get moving with my new life, how I'm meant to meet up with Commander Shepard and join the Normandy I have no clue but I better start somewhere and the alliance seems to be best place to learn how to fight.

As I walk to the office I can't help but think that I'm way in over my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Trauma

Chapter 2

A/N: I started this story before Mass Effect 3 was launched so my Character won't have any knowledge of the ending which could kind of work in my favour but I have LOTS of time to figure that as I don't want to rush this.

SevereArtisan – Thanks for that, when I'm writing this it just seems easier to write it centre aligned

* * *

><p>Wow, they weren't joking about the animosity between Turians and Humans. As I walk down some part of the citadel towards the Alliance registration office I can feel the glares trying to burn holes in me. I could be totally overlooking the fact that I'm 21st century clothing.<p>

As I walk past the different races I can hear the mutterings of some strange language, great I can't even understand them but know they're muttering about me. Scanning around the large open space I see loads of different species; Hanar, Salarian, Asari, Volus, Human and Turian. Remembering my purpose and walk towards the Alliance registration but a Turian in my peripheral vision catches my attention.

Looking closer at the Turian I notice the dark blue facial markings across where a Human's cheek would be but what makes me speechless is the one eyed visor that covers his left eye, Garrus. Garrus seems to be looking around but eventually his eyes stop on me and I notice his mandible's twitch before shaking his head. Not the greatest impression I wanted to set on one of the most important Mass Effect characters.

Deciding it best to leave the scene, I head towards the Alliance registration office with more purpose as I get closer I can see two Alliance marines standing in front of the door leading to the registration office. Getting closer to the registration office I remember I have no money what so ever and quickly checking my pockets I feel something rather heavy and bulky. Reaching into my pocket I pull out my Iphone which must be a relic by now and worth quite a bit of money but what's the point in trying to sell something when I can't understand anyone who isn't Human?

Before I know I'm standing outside the registration officer with both of the marines looking at me.

"Are you lost, Sir?" The marine on my left sounds totally bored while the other marine just checks over his assault rifle without a care in the world.

"I'm here to join the Alliance." Well I was told by that Asari that she submitted my form.

"One moment." The marine collapses his assault rifle and places it on his back and then raised his arm which was glowing orange, an Omni-tool those things look even better in real life than in the game.

"Lionel Forde?" How the hell? Ah the Omni-tool.

"Yeah, that's me." The marine didn't even reply just nudged his head towards the door.

As I walk in I notice a large desk with datapads strewn all across the top of the desk behind the desk or should I say datapads a middle aged man in a blue uniform with one silver bar along his shoulder much like Captain Anderson's uniform but without the gold bars. Must be an officer of the Alliance. Looking around further all I notice is another door behind him with the large red symbol which I can safely guess means locked

"Lionel Forde? Or should I say Private 2nd class Lionel Forde?" I haven't even signed to say I'm a part of the Alliance yet.

"Erm...Yes...Sir?" The middle aged man just chuckled.

"Got to the love the FNG. You'll remain a 2nd class private until you pass basic which roughly lasts from 6 months to 12. You're shuttle will leave in ten which will take you to the _SSV London_ before it becomes decommissioned." He slowly rises from his desk and walks towards the locked door, his body covers the red sign and all I can hear is the peeping before the door slides open.

"This corridor will take you to the Alliance dock; follow signs for Shuttle Bay 5 and that will be your ride. Did you get that Private?" His tone clearly suggests he wants a response which only gives me one option.

"Yes, Sir" I quickly throw up a salute and wait until he salutes back and then make my way down the corridor.

"You forgot something Private!" I quickly turn around to see a small chain thrown at me with two metal plates attached. Quickly catching out of the air I look down at the plates and read:

Forde  
>Lionel J.<br>22089417  
>O Pos<br>Atheist

My dog tags with name, service number, blood type and religion. Guess it is protocol to wear these just in case.

Looking up I only see a closed door meaning the officer has moved on to deal with bigger things I guess. Realising I only have a few minutes left before the shuttle leaves I quickly put my head through the loop of the chain and let dog tags hit my chest before following signs for shuttle bay 5.

As I walk further in and my brain starts processing everything I'm seeing; Hovercars, Omni-tools, collapsible weapons and spaceships it finally dawns on me that I'm stuck in a universe that was meant to be in a game.

Shit, where's Shepard? Is it a women or a man? War-Hero, Survivor or Ruthless? What year did I get sent to?

Even worse I realise I've got no choice in where my assignment will be which means I could not even end up as a member of the _Normandy._ Could this get any worse...

I had to think that didn't I? Looking up I see an information board with departure times of the shuttles and my Shuttle leaves in two minutes but what catches my eye is that the date is 2180, three years before Mass Effect 1!

Three years! I guess that gives me three years to become adequate with a weapon and tactics... Shit the shuttle is leaving soon and I'm still standing at the information board. Looking down the large hallway I see the sign for Shuttle Bay 5 and it's at least a hundred yards away.

Taking a quick glance I see the shuttle is leaving in a approximately 1 minute 34 seconds which means I'm going to have to run like an Olympic sprinter. Taking a quick deep breath I charge off making sure not to trip up as that would ruin everything.

Quickly charging past what I think are marines I close the hundred yards to fifty and I can definitely feel it taking a toll on my body, my lungs are burning and my thighs feel like they are going to collapse under their own weight but I wasn't sent to another dimension just to fail at the first hurdle.

The Shuttle Bay 5 entrance is quickly approaching on my left, anticipating the sharp turn I slow down and throw all my weight on my right foot and push off heading towards the shuttle which looked ready to leave any second.

Next to the shuttle stood a marine in heavy armour without a helmet shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Any later Private and you would've had to explain to the Lieutenant why you were so goddamn lazy!" His tone of voice was defiantly reprimanding, quickly pointing to the shuttle door with a sharp nudge of his head.

"Get on before I throw you on." Not willing to see if he was going to follow through with that threat I quickly jump in and see multiple seats empty. Choosing the seat the furthest away from the shuttle door I quickly sit down and close my eyes while trying to catch my breath.

That was close, way too close.

"Okay listen up I'm Gunnery Chief Gibbs, I will be responsible for you during your basic training. If you do anything wrong, it will make me look bad and if that happens you will be doing the Alliance's intensive workout with wet clothes while I blast you with cold air! Trust me you do NOT want that. Do I make myself clear?" Jesus this guy is slightly hardcore.

"Yes Gunnery Chief Gibbs!" The shuttle which was filled with around 5 enlistees echoed the same as I open my eyes the Gunnery Chief is looking at me...no glaring at me would be a better phrase.

"Did you not understand me Private?" The Gunnery Chief strides up in front of my seat and grabs my dog tags roughly.

"Sorry...Gunnery Chief...just out of...breath." Now that I could see him the Gunnery Chief looked to be around the 40s. Typical military buzz cut with grey strands starting develop at the roots, the most defining feature though would have to be the scar that ran from above his left eye to underneath the eye.

The Gunnery Chief crouched down making eye to eye contact while holding a poor sympathetic look.

"Aww, is Private Forde tired?" The poor sympathy look changed into a glare. "Well tough shit, running 100 yards from the information board is nothing compared to the Alliance training regime, you can either go hard or go home." They have that saying in this universe? I wonder what else they have.

"Listen up _enlistees_, you aren't marines yet, you may have the rank of Private Grade 2 but all marines are Grade 1's. Now we have that clear there is no need for all this 'Gunnery Chief Gibbs' crap. It's Gunny or Chief, when we get to the _SSV London_ you'll be met by our CO. I'm going to warn you know. DON'T piss her off and always be courteous to her otherwise you'll be doing head duty for most of your stay here."

"Hell hath no fury like a women scorn." The Gunny smiled and laughed at the saying from one of the other Privates who was sitting behind the Gunny.

"That's very true when it comes to 1st Lieutenant Fielding. You stay in her good books and you'll make it...her bad books well let's just say most people tend to drop out of the Alliance because of that." Well at least Gibbs seems like a decent fellow, straight up and not what I'd expect from a Gunnery Chief.

"Anyway after your brief meeting of Lieutenant Fielding you'll then be taking for a medical exam where all the necessary adjustments will be made to make sure you are all in good health that will always be a top priority with me. If you're injured you'll be in the Doctor's care until she gives the all clear." The Gunny then looked around before punching the door where I guess the pilot would be for this shuttle, seconds later a loud whirring noise could be heard before I felt the shuttle start to take off slowly.

The Gunnery Chief picked the seat right next to me and leaned back into his chair with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Alliance."

With that the Gunny closed his eyes and crossed his legs. Taking this a good opportunity to look at the other enlistees I look in front of me to notice a nice looking red-head with a very pretty face not as hot as models but if she tried I'm sure she could look as good. Just as I was about to look away her eyes meet mine and her jade green eyes seemed to pierce right through me.

"You got a problem with a female signing up?" I looked surprised for a second before regaining my composure.

"No, none whatsoever. Why'd you ask?" Those green eyes seemed to be trying to burn holes through before she sighs.

"I just get so sick of this macho bull-shit everyone gives me for trying to sign up to serve humanity, most people just look at me and think I won't be able to deal with the military life." I smirk which makes her eyes narrow at me.

"Sorry, I'm not smirking about that it's just saying I know of. Looks can be deceptive. I knew plenty of good looking women that turned out to be psychos." I notice her stare turns icy before I realise my mistake.

"Not saying that you're a psycho." I don't think I could've blurted that out quicker but when I notice her smile rather darkly I feel slightly nervous.

"You think I'm good looking then?" Oh god, I can feel my cheeks get hot and know I'm blushing and her laughing only proves it.

"Whatever this isn't a conversation I'm going to win." I quickly break eye contact and look away when she laughs harder, I have to say though she does have a cute laugh...NO, she's humiliating me and I think her laugh is cute?

"At least you know that much and I though most men were stupid. I'm Amber." Well I guess that's one way to get a good looking girls name by humiliating yourself.

"Leo" I turn and notice her pouting at me, which just ticks me off. I quickly turn away again as I don't want her to get anything else on me.

"Aww, did I upset you Leo?" I can't help but smile at the ridiculous voice she puts on and when I turn to face her again I notice the pout has gone but wicked smile has taken its place.

"Fine you win, just stop the teasing okay?" Amber just smiles once again before tilting her head.

"So where are you from?" I freeze at the question. I hadn't created an answer for that and I can't exactly say 'Oh you know from another universe on Earth where this all a game'.

She must've seen my body language and took the initiative. "I guess it's a touchy subject, sorry."

Mentally sighing in relief I take her way out of the question with a shrug. "Yeah, thanks."

I can then hear the other enlistees in the other corner of the shuttle mimic Amber and me and then laugh. Looking I notice 4 other enlistees huddled around each other looking at me and then laughing. Assholes.

"What are you ten or something? At least I can talk to a member of the opposite sex unlike you lot. Guess you enjoy a sausage fest then." I smile when I hear Amber laugh and also getting a small chuckle out of the Gunny who's next to me.

One of the largest enlistee a 6ft 3in dark skinned man had tree trunks for arms tries to get up not before an arm that belongs to smaller sized Caucasian stops him from getting up.

"Don't bother Cole he isn't worth it."

I smile as I notice the said Caucasian man has a black goatee kind of reminds of a young Marcus Fenix from the Gears of War franchise. Looking around however I notice the enlistees also looks like the characters out of Gears of War but a lot younger.

The dark skinned male which huge arms looked like the Cole train, I wonder if he has the voice too.

The Marcus Fenix look alike now that I think about has the exact same gravelly voice which makes me then wonder if the others which look exactly look like Dom and Baird have the same voice and if they are called Dom and Baird.

"So you're Marcus and he's Cole. Who are the others?"

Marcus then looks around to the others who just shrug, I look towards the row I'm sitting on and notice the blond haired and blue eyed Caucasian male staring at me.

"I think he's a prick." I slightly recoil at Blondie's straight forwardness but yes he sounds exactly like Baird.

"You know this actually might be something that we actually agree on Baird." Oh shit that is Lester Speight's voice!

Baird looks between me and Cole before mumbling which makes the enlistee behind Baird laugh. Ah that must be Dom. Looking past the overly offensive Baird I notice a Hispanic looking man who looks no older than twenty who has short brown hair and brown eyes. His smile is what makes me relax slightly he seems friendly enough but I remember what I said to Amber that looks can deceive.

"Don't worry about those two; they're a...acquired taste. I'm Dom and we know your Lionel Forde we were listening when the Gunny was taking the piss out of you." I just smile and nod towards Dom, yeah he is friendly enough.

Looking them over they are all huge people probably all standing over 6ft compared to my 5ft 11in, their arms are quite defined which means they all obviously work out quite a lot and can lift some serious weight.

*Gunny 5 minutes before we hit the docking bay, Lieutenant Fielding is waiting along with Admiral Hackett*

Admiral Hackett? Isn't he meant to be with the fifth fleet on Arcturus Station? I'm pretty much going to meet the most influential person in the Alliance Navy when we touchdown.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and see the Gunny looking at me with a serious expression. "Okay this has pretty much changed everything to the point I don't know what is going on. In any case you listen to the Admiral like your life depends on it understood?"

I nod and see the others in the corner of my vision do the same; I can hear the whirring noise of the engines become slightly less noisier before feeling the shuttle thump on something hard as the engines are cut off.

The Gunny makes the first move by walking up to the door and hitting the green button next to it, with a hiss the door opens revealing a large cargo hold and two officers standing towards the shuttle with their arms behind their back.

The first one I notice must be my CO and I must say Miranda Lawson eat your heart out. This woman I am looking at has perfectly straitened platinum blonde hair which cascades over her shoulders while her piercing blue eyes seem to burn through us all and gives me the chill slightly. Her face is totally devoid of any emotion just a blank slate which is slightly worrying in my opinion.

The man next to her however seems to dominate the room and his presence seems to demand respect; his speeches were always brilliant and know I can understand why he has such a post in the Alliance. Admiral Hackett has obviously seen battle during his career especially with that scar across his face. His pale blue eyes seem to assess everything about us; how we hold ourselves, our facial features...everything with a single glance.

Both officers were in pristine condition uniforms and carried themselves with huge amounts of confidence.

The Gunny told us to wait out front of the shuttle until they called them over. While the Gunny walked over to our superiors I took the chance to look around the docking bay of the _SSV London_ before it becomes decommissioned; there were at least 30 shuttles that had docked so how many enlistees came? I don't even want to think about it.

"Private Forde"

My head snapped back towards the direction of the voice which seemed to be familiar. As I did I notice that Admiral Hackett waves me over to my surprise.

Oh shit, I've got a bad feeling about this. Maybe he thinks I'm some Cerberus spy...no he would have armed guards with him.

Before I know I'm standing in front of the Admiral and quickly salute which he crisply returns.

"Private, you won't be aware of this because the project is classified and I've only informed your CO and the NCO in charge of you but you have been selected to take part in this project. That's all I can say at this moment until we have privacy. Thank you for your Co-operation Lieutenant Fielding. Please follow me Private."

Lieutenant Fielding didn't seem happy about the whole ordeal but saluted the Admiral before briskly walking to her new unit at the shuttle with the Gunny.

Hackett chuckled at something which made give him my attention. "Now we are alone I can tell you why you were selected. You have been nominated for an experimental gene therapy program which tries to increase bodily functions and mental functions."

Tries to increase? That's a political way of saying you have been chosen to be a guinea pig in a program that hasn't been tested before.

"I guess you're going to ask why you? We checked all the files for application to join the Alliance and yours was exactly what our top doctors highlighted that would be needed for a successful operation. This operation won't make you a superhuman killing machine so you can get that idea out of your head. All this operation does is allow for muscle tissue to rapidly develop and your brain cells to take data in faster which basically means we are trying to reduce training times for marines with this program." Throughout this whole talk I hadn't realised we had been moving and when he finished I realised we were standing outside the medical facility.

"You aren't the only one that has been selected for this procedure, another ten have been approached but only 7 accepted. So now that you know what will happen are you willing to join or back out?" Considering how you've already taken me across this ship towards the Med-Bay and are still standing here it doesn't seem that I have a choice.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Sir." Admiral Hackett smiles before nodding and we walk off again past the Med-Bay towards an elevator...I seriously hope they were just for the loading of the game and not built like that here.

Once we step in I notice a list of numbers all with a green symbol which must mean deck levels except for one which is red. I notice the Admiral hits the red symbol and inputs a code on a screen which asks for a number.

"Please Authenticate."

"Admiral Steven Hackett, Fifth Fleet."

"Permission Granted."

Once the VI's voice rings out I feel the elevator slowly descend, for fuck's sake why the hell did the build an elevator so damn slow.

"Before you ask Private, Yes they are slow and I'm trying my best to get the other Admirals to agree to speed these things up."

Took the words right out of my head. If an Admiral can't get people to speed these things up who the whole ordered it?

"God I hate Health and Safety sometimes with their bureaucratic rubbish sometimes."

Okay so I'm stuck in this experimental project, what the hell did that Asari put in my file which made seem such a perfect candidate for this experiment. What happens after...if it is a success? Only one way to find out I guess.

"Excuse me for asking Sir, what will happen to me if this project turns out to be a success?" Admiral Hackett briefly looks over to me before turning back again.

"In all honesty if it is a success you'll be put back into your intended unit to complete basic but you'll be monitored I can assure which means you'll have Lieutenant Fielding constantly observing you along with the Gunnery Chief who will feed back to me everything. Huh, means eight more reports to look at if this goes right."

So I'm going to have Lieutenant Fielding all over me which I guess isn't too bad considering how hot she is. The idea of having someone watching my every move doesn't sound too cool though.

"If it goes how I expect then you'll be immediately entered into the Interplanetary Combatives Training commonly known as N-School by then the modification should be in full effect and then we can see how it handles under those trials."

Never heard of it, I'll find out later when I get my Omni-Tool instead of asking too many questions to the Admiral.

This keeps getting better and better, first I'm thrown into another universe against my will, then I'm signed up to the Alliance Navy and pretty much rushed on the _SSV London_ and then Admiral Hackett informs that I'm to be an experiment. This keeps getting better and better.

I can feel the slow down again and come to a halt before the door swings open.

"Deck Zero: Project Phoenix"

Project Phoenix? What a stupid name. Couldn't they think of a cooler name like Captain America's Project Rebirth?

"What's with the name?"

Hackett walks out and I follow as we head to the only door down this ridiculously long corridor.

"It was called Project Phoenix because of the mythological bird where when it dies it is reborn from the ashes; our scientists said that if successful this could take humanity along the next step of evolution. I have no idea why he called it Phoenix and I don't care as long as it produces results we can work with."

Fair enough, as we reach the door it slides open and my eyes are met by all kinds of medical contraptions with sharp edges and needles everywhere.

I guess this would be a bad time to suggest I have a needle phobia?

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know when I'll next update but I'll try and keep persevering let me know what you think and any ideas you can give let me know as I wish to improve and I can only do that through feedback. So thanks and enjoy the rest of your day. -Cobra


End file.
